Zeolite Y, a member of the Faujasite family, is widely used in many catalytic processes such as fluid catalytic cracking (FCC), hydrocracking, aromatics alkylation, and aromatics transalkylation. A particular type of zeolite Y is known as ultra-stable Y zeolite (USY). Typical USY has crystal morphology of non-aggregated and submicrosized crystals and may contain intra-crystal mesopores after post-treatment involving high temperature steaming. The individual submicrosized crystals may have crystal defects which produce variously oriented crystal grains within an individual crystal particle. U.S. Pat. No. 6,284,218 states that such defects include stacking faults and screw defects.
When heavy molecules are catalytically processed, such as in catalytic cracking of heavy gas oil, transport properties (both intra-particle and inter-particle) of the catalyst are important, in order to operate outside of the diffusion limited regime that often leads to coking.
The article by K. Rajagopalan et al., “Influence of Zeolite Particle Size on Selectivity During Fluid Catalytic Cracking”, Applied Catalysis, 1986, 23, 69-80, reports that smaller particle size NaY zeolite fluid catalytic cracking (FCC) catalysts exhibited improved activity and selectivity to intermediate cracked products, such as gasoline and light cycle oil. Selectivity differences were said to be explained by considering the effect of diffusion resistance on the rate constants for cracking of gas oil and gasoline.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,620,590 reports that small crystal zeolite Y of less than 1 micron shows activity benefit in hydrocracking compared to larger crystals. However, small crystal zeolites often present problems in manufacturing (e.g., difficulties in filtration and formulation) due to their small particle sizes and low bulk density. Therefore, it is desirable to have zeolites that possess the performance advantages of small particles, while still maintaining the easy processability of large particles. Thus, one ideal zeolite morphology includes large secondary particles (often greater than 1 micron) formed by agglomeration of smaller primary crystallites (often less than, or even much less than, 1 micron). Furthermore, to improve mass transportation rates, zeolite crystals with small size or aggregated crystals containing inter-crystal mesopores can be desirable, e.g., for reducing diffusion limitations.
Conventional zeolite Y tends to have a crystal or primary crystallite size of much greater than 0.1 μm, even greater than 1 μm. Examples of such conventional forms of zeolite Y include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,343,913, 3,690,823, and 3,808,326, for example.
Small crystal size zeolite Y may be prepared by methods disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,516,786 and 3,864,282.
Zeolite X, zeolite Y, and natural faujasite have identical structure types and differ only in the ratio of silica to alumina in the final crystal structure. For example, zeolite X is generally referred to as having an Si/Al2 molar ratio of 2-3, whereas zeolite Y is generally referred to as having an Si/Al2 molar ratio of 3-7.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,993,773 and 6,306,363 describe various forms of low-silica faujasite zeolite, referred to as LSX, having silica to alumina molar ratios of 1.9-2.1. These patents include SEM photographs showing LSX zeolite particle size and morphology.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,306,363, it is stated that, when zeolites are observed by a SEM, they may be visible either (1) in the form of non-aggregated primary crystallites only, which are the smallest units of zeolite particles, or (2) in the form of secondary particles which are formed by agglomeration of a plurality of primary crystallites. Primary crystallites of zeolites may have their shapes predetermined, depending upon the type of zeolite. For example, A-type zeolite tends to have a cubic shape, and faujasite-type zeolite tends to have an octahedral shape or a polyhedral shape developed from a generally spherical shape with some angularity, as shown in FIG. 3 of this patent. However, it is possible for faujasite-type zeolites to have other shapes, such as elongated shapes (e.g., rod-like shapes).
Usually, particle sizes distributions of these particles are roughly symmetric about an average peak maximum. A method for obtaining an average particle size from particles having a distribution is described in detail, for example, at pages 1 to 31 of “Powder Engineering Theory”, Shigeo Miwa ed., 1981, Nikkan Kogyo Shinbun K. K. The primary crystallite size of the faujasite-type zeolite may be described as a number average particle size of the primary crystallite particle diameters (observed by SEM) as approximated to spheres, which is called the “projected area diameter” or “Heywood diameter”.
LSX in U.S. Pat. No. 6,306,363 is described as being of high purity and characterized in its primary crystallite size of at least 0.05 μm and less than 1 μm, which is said to be a fine (small) size, in comparison with previously known forms of LSX, e.g., where the primary crystallite size is from 3-5 μm, and even more generally where it is at least 1 μm. In this patent, it is stated that, when fine LSX of high purity is used, for example, as an adsorbent of various substances, diffusion into the interior will be facilitated, and improvement in various dynamic properties can be expected.
The LSX described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,993,773 is said to be characterized not only by high purity, but also a peculiar primary crystallite size distribution, wherein the primary crystallite size of a smaller set of particles is from 1-8 μm, the primary crystallite size of a larger set of particles is from 5-15 μm, and 90% or more of the particles are in the smaller set. The right hand portion of FIG. 2 of this patent illustrates a large single crystal or primary crystallite having a spherical polyhedral shape with angularity or edges developed.